a fault, not from my redden rose
by stellaruuuin
Summary: 一Wanna One. Park Jihoon hanya terlalu mencintai mawarnya. [winkpan]


Setiap Guanlin naik ke pangkuannya, ada jutaan hal yang lebih dari sekedar kupu-kupu penanda bahagia menggeliat dalam perutnya.

Jihoon tidak tahu sejak kapan ia merasa bahwa dunianya hanya berputar di sekitar Guanlin. Anak itu bahkan tidak perlu bekerja keras untuk membuat Jihoon jatuh; hanya dengan melihat ke dalam mata cantiknya yang beriris laut mati, Jihoon tenggelam.

Dengan senang hati Jihoon rela menenggelamkan seluruh hidupnya dalam mata itu.

Guanlin terlihat dingin; lihat kulit pucat itu, dengan tubuh tinggi namun kecil yang Jihoon yakin lengannya dapat melingkar dua kali berturut-turut di pinggang pemuda Taiwan itu. Namun ia pada realitanya hangat.

Anak itu memang terlihat keras namun rapuh seperti porselen; namun setiap Jihoon mengaitkan satu persatu jemarinya pada milik Guanlin, detak nadinya bahkan terasa dari sekali sentuh saja. Jihoon menyukai hal itu一sangat, malah. Rasanya sangat dekat, tidak berjarak lagi dengan Guanlin.

Setiap mereka bersentuhan; setiap Guanlin naik ke atas kedua paha Jihoon, setiap ia menyenderkan dahinya yang berkeringat dengan hela napas berat tak beraturan ke bahu kiri Jihoon, setiap ia membiarkan Jihoon mendaratkan bibirrya ke ceruk leher Guanlin yang seputih kertas; Jihoon merasakan betapa ringannya anak itu.

Ah, rasanya ingin Jihoon simpan untuk dirinya sendiri. Setiap posesifitas di luar batas wajar itu kembali, Jihoon bersenandika. Apa tidak apa? Namun setiap ia penuh keraguan, setiap Jihoon nyaris ditarik ke dalam jurang ketaksaan, Guanlin menangkup wajahnya yang mulai bergerak ke arah lain (agar tidak terhipnotis tatapan nirmala Guanlin yang akan mengirimnya ke nirwana yang fana) 一

"Tidak apa." Suaranya tanpa beban, namun dalam, membuat Jihoon terserap, nada yang rendah, Jihoon tak berkedip.

Guanlin tidak terasa nyata baginya. Bau tubuhnya seperti bayi, dengan bedak tabur yang berwangi sedikit petrikor karena dibuat jaman dulu dan fragnan asli bunga kamomil, mungkin dengan sedikit tambahan embun dari kebun neneknya, serta campuran tangan Tuhan yang terlalu banyak; karena Guanlin terlalu etereal untuknya.

Jihoon rela menghabiskan waktu berjam-jam hanya untuk mengusapkan ibu jarinya ke pipi gembil Guanlin yang terasa terlalu halus di telapak tangannya, membuat rona berwarna arunika一matahari terbit, jingga kemerahan yang manis一yang samar karena Jihoon secara tidak langsung membuat detak jantung Guanlin naik sekian kali lipat.

Oh, Guanlin, tidak sadar, engkau melakukan hal yang sama pada Jihoon?

Usapan demi usapan akan Jihoon beri, sampai Guanlin menutup sedikit matanya, memberikan ekspresi yang agaknya meminta lebih, dengan bibir yang sedikit terbuka, membuat ibu jari dan sisa jemari Jihoon turut ke bibirnya.

Bunga mawar. Bibir Guanlin ibarat personifikasi kontemporer bunga mawar; lebih indah dari sekedar anyer atau lili, namun mawar. Merekah, sangat merah, sedikit basah, seperti baru mekar. Jihoon ingin sekali menyentuhnya sekali, lalu mengecupnya kecil, dan mungkin lebih一layaknya mencicipi nektar dari sana, merasakannya dengan bibirnya sendiri, membuat Guanlin meremas ujung kemeja Jihoon yang dua kancing bawahnya sudah tidak terkait, kemudian naik ke atas, kukunya ia tarikan sedikit di punggung Jihoon, membuat yang lebih tua semakin menekankan bibirnya, mengeluarkan lidahnya ke dalam kehangatan rongga mulut Guanlin dan mengajarkan yang lebih muda bagaimana dua anak manusia dapat memainkan hal ini.

Maka tangan Jihoon, tak hanya jarinya, akan turun semakin ke bawah, sampai ke paha Guanlin, ingin menimbulkan bekas di bagian dalam paha anak itu, membuat jejak agar tahu siapa yang memiliki Guanlin; meski akhirnya, dengan cepat tangannya di dapatkan oleh anak itu, yang segera melepaskan tancapan kukunya dari luar kemeja Jihoon untuk mengambil tangan Jihoon untuknya.

Jihoon menarik dirinya, membiarkan Guanlin bernapas, meski terengah, tak bertempo, kurang mangkus, masih kiwari.

Cantik. Cantik sekali, Lai Guanlin. Netranya setengah terpejam, namun lensanya dengan jelas menusuk ke dalam Jihoon; pemuda Park itu masih melihat refleksinya di antara kelopak mata Guanlin. Pipinya tak hanya menyeruak jingga kemerahan; namun merah muda cerah dekat aura hangat bercampur dengan uap yang keluar dari bibir sewarna mawar darahnya yang nektarnya sudah bercampur, dirasakan oleh lidah Jihoon.

Di bawah kelopak bawah matanya, ada kantung mata tipis dan adalah ciri khas anak itu. Sungguh, itu membuatnya terlihat semakin manis, layaknya anak panda yang meminta pelukan erat, terasa lembut dan meminta perlindungan. Ingin rasanya Jihoon mengecupnya kecil di sana, dan membuat detak jantung Guanlin semakin tidak karuan karenanya.

Namun ia mengurungkan niatnya sebentar, karena jantungnya sempat berhenti berdetak untuk satu sekon ketika Guanlin tersenyum lelah, kali ini berinisiatif lebih dahulu menyatukan ikatan jemarinya dengan jemari Jihoon, sangat erat seakan takut bahwa entah kapan, Jihoon akan pergi meninggalkannya一yang lebih tua bersumpah itu takkan pernah terjadi.

"Jangan lepaskan tautan tanganmu, _Hyung_," Anak itu sempat mengambil napas kecil sebelum melanjutkan, "sebelum semuanya terasa terlalu familiar, aku tidak ingin kita kehilangan satu sama lain."

Jihoon mencernanya sebentar, merasakan Guanlin sedikit terguncang di pangkuannya, maka ia menarik tubuh kurus itu pada arahnya, tak melepaskan tangannya, tidak ingin mengambil resiko kehilangan anak itu meski jelas hal itu hanya karena paranoia sekilasnya saja.

"Aku tidak akan pernah bosan," tegas Jihoon, "namun, bila itu yang kaumau一"

Jihoon mendaratkan kecupan kupu-kupu di kening Guanlin, membuat anak itu mau tak mau tersenyum tak terkontrol, yang justru membuat Jihoon semakin gemas. Pada dasarnya Guanlin memang hanya anak kecil yang tersesat di tubuh tinggi namun ringkih itu.

"Apapun, tidak masalah."

Setelah ini, apapun yang terjadi adalah bukan salah mereka. Jihoon akan selalu mendengar detak jantung anak itu dan laut dan samudera takkan bisa menenggelamkan cinta mereka; Jihoon terlalu mencintai anak itu, tautan Guanlin takkan pernah ia lepaskan.

Mawarnya.

_Ah, Park Jihoon hanya terlalu mencintai mawarnya._

* * *

sumber inspirasi: _Maybe It's Not Our Fault,_ lagunya Baek Yerin. Terus album barunya Park Jihoon kita tercinta juga sedikit ngasih rasa-rasa mawar (yang ngingetin ke bibirnya Guanlin yADUHaY).


End file.
